(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a socket an in particular, to a sliding-type socket having a pair of slidable positioning disc being urged by a pair of elastic elements. When the prongs of a plug are inserted into the socket the positioning disc moves to a position to elastically engage the prongs from dislocating.
b) Description of the Prior Art
The essential function of a socket is to provide an extension of current supply to electrical appliances. The socket links a current supply from a power source to form a current supply delay station for the electrical appliances. Other than the stable current supply from a main power source, the stability of current supply of the socket is greatly depending on the stability of the socket. In the currently available sockets, the stability of these sockets depends on the clipping force of the conductive elements within the socket. As such, when the sockets have been used for a long time or the size of the prongs of a socket is not accurate with respect to the insertion hole of the socket, the retention or the clipping force of the conductive elements becomes weak or loose. In such case, when the socket or the plug of an electrical appliance is accidentally touched, the plug may disclose or fall off from the socket and thus, an interruption of current supply is occurred. To solve this problem, most of the people may widen or narrow the distance in between the two prongs of the plug so as to fix the prongs to the socket. By the adjustment of the distance of the prongs to be inserted into the socket, the clipping of the prongs may be improved. However, in actual practice, such adjustment does not improve the stability or the mounting capability of the socket. The prongs may be dislocated as a result of accidentally touch. The clipping of the prongs of the plug is greatly depending on the clipping force of the conductive elements within the socket. The above adjustment process may damage the structure of the plug, in particular, in the field of current supply to computers or the like, where the current supply cannot be interrupted. Unexpected interruption of current supply often causes a great loss to the user. To solve this problem, computer users or other major electrical appliances users, use a spare system when a current failure is occurred. However, this system is not applicable to an individual user. Thus, this method of solving the problem of the interrupted current supply is ineffective. In addition, this system is mainly designed to solve the current supply failure from the power source and not use to solve the problem of accidental touch of the socket.
The inventor of the present invention aims to solve the problem of the conventional sockets which provide ineffective retention of the prongs. In particular, the inventor aims to improve the structure of the sockets which cause the prongs to be exposed outside the socket and may cause electric shock if the prongs are accidentally touched.